zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Girlfriend
Sometimes when I visit familiar places, they bring back memories in my mind I´m now visiting one of them myself with you, my beloved It´s a tunnel under the bridge at the outskirts of the city I can still remember your tearful and heartfelt apology There´s no need to blame or fear each other anymore Our paths led us back to our reunion, which served as a start to our love This emotional connection between us showed that we´re not really that different Without you, not even sunshine could fix the yearning in my heart Wearing your pink shirt, you look the same now as you did that day Except now, you´re not feeling regretful or guilty, but peaceful and happy A year has passed since we saved this city we call home Braving all the dangers and building our bond, it was the adventure of a lifetime Life may be complicated, but our feelings for each other surely aren´t My heart completely belongs to you Judy, my intrepid little rabbit In this city, you are already seen as a heroine and icon everywhere But I´m the only one who knows how wonderful you truly are Subtly, I place my tail around you as we look at the sunset Ever since our reunion, I´ve dreamed of such a moment It felt like such a blessing when I heard three certain words coming from your mouth Our friendship deserves to be something more, there is no going back from this path I love the way your ears are down at the moment, like when you´re feeling relaxed and peaceful Of all the female animals I´ve ever seen in the world, you´re the most beautiful Whenever you´re with me, I can feel my loneliness and tears fading away I can see how you melted this predator´s heart, lovely bunny All the sacrifices we made for each other has led to this happiness For someone like me, it´s not hard at all to understand your feelings It doesn´t matter to us if we´re completely different species outside Since our nature is no match for the power of love This fox will always be faithful and supportive to his lady I know you too wish we´ll get married too someday Wrapping my paws around you, I take you into an embrace most strong You love it how I give your long ears a tender caressing Once again, the embrace escalates into a fiery kiss After all we´ve been through, we really are meant to be soulmates Our hug gets more intimate with our bodies close against each other I´m now holding Bunnyburrow´s most beautiful flower We look at the city on a distance, which is slowly becoming a better place A blessing to both me and on Zootopia, that´s what you are From romantic dinners to dances with you, I´ve cherished every moment I can already say I´m more than content in my fate We´ll still flirt and joke with each other, but also support and protect from any harm Whenever I´m close to you, I feel like being in home There is no force on earth that can ever separate us A wonderful new life is ahead for us two first lovers In the glorious sunset, Judy and I walk home hand in hand The slick Nick himself and his heroic girlfriend. Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:WildeHopps stories